OceanClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s =Archives= In OceanClan... Snailpaw smiled, and trotted to Clouddash. "Hey, can you get Sparklewave? Me and Flintpaw wanna hunt....Well, i guess she does, and i wanna patrol!" he mewed.Silverstar 15:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Mountainkit yawned. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 18:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah, I guess," said Clouddash. Soon the four were on a hunting patrol. Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 18:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mountainkit followed quietly. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 18:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Clouddash caught a fish. Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 18:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mountainkit tries to copy Clouddash but falls in the water. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 19:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" shouted Clouddash. He pulled the kit out of the water. "What do you think you're doing?" Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 19:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The kit didnt answer. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 19:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Talk," said Clouddash, angrily. Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 19:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "uhhh... I thought i could go on patrol with you?" said Mountainkit Faolanmacduncan (talk) 19:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Clouddash nrrowed his eyes and picked the kit up. "No, you can't," he said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 19:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Why not?" said Mountainkit Faolanmacduncan (talk) 19:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Poolpaw padded along the shore. (Making a warrior....) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Because you are a kit," said Clouddash. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 19:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "It isn't fair!" cried Mountainkit Faolanmacduncan (talk) 19:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "That's how it is," he replied. He started to walk back to camp with the kit. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 20:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mountainkit stayed silent. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 20:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight heard a rumbling sound.... (gonna make him die >:D) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mountainkit also heard a rumbling sound "whats that sound?" Faolanmacduncan (talk) 20:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) A giant boulder came rolling down. Rocks shattered all over Heronflight. The tom desoerately tried to free himself. "I have to stay, for Poolpaw!" ---- Poolpaw pricked her ears. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Bubblekit padded around, his muscles rippling. Shellstar smiled at her sons, knowing her mate would've been so proud.----Perchkit smiled at Waterkit.Silverstar 20:35, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight closed his eyes a final time and everything went black.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) When they got back to camp, Mountainkit ran to Waterkit, "hi!" Faolanmacduncan (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Perchkit blinked. She had a fun time playing with Waterkit, what was the feeling she got about him?Silverstar 21:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar gazed around. "Where is my medicine cat?" she called.Silverstar 21:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Poolpaw ran into camp. "H-Heronflight is dead!" she wailed. (I killed him because I have way too many meddie cats Dx) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (Aw! DX) Shellstar gasped.Silverstar 22:03, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (I'm gonna have him reborn in one of Poolpaw's kits. :3 He'll be a warrior though) Spottedpelt looked up from the fresh-kill pile, eyes wide with shock. ---- Poolpaw lead the cats towards his crushed body. They dug him out so they could set vigil. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Shellstar sighed. "What are we going to do.....did He have an apprentice?" shellstar asked.Silverstar 22:20, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (Poolpaw was his apprentice xD) Poolpaw waved her tail. "Me, Shellstar." she meowed. "I'll go to the Moon???? and get my full name." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (x3) Shellstar nodded.Silverstar 19:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "What happened?" ask Clouddash. Icewish ♥ 21:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, Poolpaw announced Heronflight dead," meowed Shellstar quietly.---- Perchkit whimpered in fear, huddling close to Waterkit. "Do you know what happened?" she asked, scared.Silverstar 20:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ''I don't know if I'm ready for this! ''Poolpaw thought despairingly as she slipped out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay